HER Knight in Shining Armor
by PixieDustRed
Summary: Lissa is hopelessly in love with her protector, Frederick who is dense enough to comprehend them. When she was close to giving up, Maribelle was falling for him as well! Who would she choose between the two: her sister at heart or her first love?


**HER Knight in Shining Armor**

**By: PixieDustRed**

**Summary: Lissa is hopelessly in love with her protector, Frederick who is dense enough to comprehend them. When she was close to giving up, Maribelle was falling for him as well! Who would she choose between the two: her sister at heart or her first love?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fire Emblem**

* * *

HER Knight in Shining Armor

By: PixieDustRed

The young golden pigtail-haired princess took a stroll along the path of a deep forest, exploring the wilderness to cure her boredom. Chrom, the royal prince of Ylisse, also known as her older brother, and the other troops were camping for a couple of days. They were all resting from their battles with Risen and for the war against Plegia and its ruler, King Gangrel. After the demise of the exalt and her sister, Emmeryn, we were all depressed, feeling that they had failed to protect her and her kingdom, but they swore to avenge her death and realize her desire: peace.

Lissa, the high-spirited lass and the radiant light glowing throughout the glooming darkness of their days, was the name of the princess. Instead of trying to fall down by the impact of the world's problems and injustice, she tries to find the positive things in life. Her brother's army would fight for the peace that the people deserved… and for their late sister. The young princess twirled all the way back to camp, but paused when she took sight of the gallant knight, Frederick. Her heart pounded crazy when she spotted him, training with the other knights and warriors.

He was the ideal man that the ANY girl would fall helplessly heads over heels for, especially her! She had been interested in her first love for a long time, and made it SO obvious in front of everyone, but he had failed to catch on. After failing of demonstrating her feelings for him many times, she sometimes felt that she wasn't good enough for him. After all, she isn't beautiful like Sumia, Maribelle, and Cordelia, or skillful like Robin (Chrom's fiancé), intelligent enough like Miriel, or courageous like Sully. A brave and handsome knight like Frederick could never be fascinated into a childish and immature girl like her.

Lissa stared at Frederick in admiration as she watched him spar with Stahl, who just lost the match. The caramel-haired man was invincible and she had never witnessed him losing a battle against anyone. He brushed through his silky hair as he wiped off his sweat; it had been a while since they spent quality time together by training and slacking off. She remembered the very moment when she asked him that he could train her so she could become useful in the battlefield. She also used that as an excuse just to be close to him and she endured it.

"Okay everyone, rest now then we'll get back to training," Frederick spoke in a stern, yet velvet voice that sounded like music to the blonde-haired princess and she blushed in embarrassment at how she was staring at him like an idiot and was about to leave until she peeked at the corner of her steel gray eye that her best friend, Maribelle walked up towards him with a towel in her hand.

"Here you go, Frederick, my dearest! You must be sweaty and exhausted by your intense training for the future battle against King Gangrel and his army," the curly fair haired troubadour tiptoed with one foot to wipe off the sweat on his forehead; Lissa frowned at the sight as her delicate heart was breaking when she noticed that he was allowing her to get close to him.

Hot and angry tears were threatening to stream down on her pale cheeks, but tried to prevent them. She needed to stop crying like a baby, leaned on the tree and slid down as she mentally scolded herself. Maribelle is very beautiful and elegant woman in comparison to the weak princess was a nuisance to everyone, always getting in their way. Lissa never felt more worthless in her life at that very moment. Arriving to her destination, her tent, she quietly sulked inside and lay down on her sleeping bag, wide awake until it was nightfall and time to eat.

Lissa made her way towards the campfire with the rest who all gathered around to feast. She noticed that Maribelle was sitting next to Frederick, crossing her long legs towards him, but instead of pouting or blowing a gasket of how close she was in his personal bubble, the blonde noblewoman sat next to the sugar craving thief, Gaius. The two became fast, close friends when he asked her for a bag of candy after the planned assassination of Emmeryn by a sinister man, who was defeated by Chrom and Robin prior of being a couple. The ginger-headed man smiled when she walked towards him and moved so she could take a seat next to him.

Lissa started eating deer meat that Sully, Virion, and Frederick hunted for to feed everyone. She would take a few glances at the fair-haired lady and at him. He seemed unaffected by her frisky attitude and casually made a conversation with her. She looked down at her meat, suddenly feeling nauseous and didn't want to finish eating it anymore. Her best friend that she could always rely on was flirting with the love of her life; how could she pick between the two? She felt the urge to cry at that very spot, not caring if she attracts the attention from the others until she heard her friend's voice.

"Hey, Lissa, do you still have some candy on ya?"

"I sure do, Gaius," she gave him a bag of candy which she had brought just for him, and his eyes twinkled when he grasped the bag in his hand.

"Thanks, babe, you are just as sweet as creamy chocolate once I savor it in my taste buds," he winked at her as he expressed his gratitude by comparing her to his favorite sweets; she giggled and blushed, and when she looked back from him, she saw many pairs of eyes staring at the two.

"Hey! That's my younger sister you're saying sweet junk to," Chrom scowled at the thief; clearly everyone was sensing the tension and Robin was trying to calm him down, without avail.

"And a cute one, I'll give you that, your majesty," Gaius smirked as he taunted the prince of Ylisse.

"Do not disrespect milord and milady, you sugar craving scoundrel! Unless you want to face a suitable punishment for the likes of you!"

It was Frederick who stood up angrily from his seat and growled at the thief, surprising Maribelle and everyone else. Lissa's eyes widened in shock at the furious knight; she had never seen him blowing a gasket, not after her sister's death. She clenched her teeth and fists at him, stood up to defend her dear friend, glaring at him in the eye.

"Leave Gaius alone, Frederick the Wary! He's a very good friend of mine and he deserves some respect since he hasn't done or said anything offensive to me! Give him break, and you shouldn't always be such a worrywart about everything that has something to do to me! I may be weak and puny and I'm not as strong like the rest of you guys, but I at least got him and the others to protect me. Come on Gaius, let's go take a walk!"

With her sudden outburst and anger that was filled inside her heart and finally spilled, Lissa took Gaius's hand which engulfed her own and stormed off with him. He allowed himself to be taken away by the pigtailed princess, leaving Frederick and the rest stunned. Before she had left the campsite, she saw the profound emotions in Frederick's eyes that she could not put her finger on it. When she and the thief were alone deep in the forest, she stopped at her tracks, memorizing the conflict between her and the knight like a script for a play and felt guilty for unleashing her anger on the man she loved with all her heart and soul. Blurry tears were forming in her eyes once again, but this time she allowed them to be shed when she had slumped to the ground, alarming the sugar loving man.

"What's wrong, babe," he placed his reassuring hand on his sobbing friend's shaking shoulder, but she continued to cry, letting out her hidden feelings.

"I feel so worthless, Gaius! H-he would ne-never be interested in a g-girl like m-m-me," she stuttered while she wept and her entire body trembled violently.

"Who isn't interested in you?"

"F-F-Frederick. After all I'm not b-beautiful or graceful like M-Maribelle and E-Emmeryn. I'm just a useless idiot who always gets in everybody's way!"

Out of the blue, she was tugged into Gaius' embrace, her teary light gray eyes widening when she felt his slightly muscular arms around her small frame. She could hear his heartbeat when she laid her head on his manly chest. She felt her soul being healed by staying in his embrace as if his presence was filling up the empty space in her incomplete heart. Although, she felt content to just stay in his comforting hug, she couldn't stop thinking of how Frederick could have held her like the way her friend was holding her. When she imagined him holding her in his strong arms in Gaius' stead, her heart started hurting again.

Lissa snapped out from the dream world and her mind reverted back to reality, realizing that she was still in her friend's arms and wiggled in order to get out. As if he understood of how she was feeling, he let her go and apologized as he blushed red as a tomato just like the princess of Ylisse. Both friends sat on the earthly soil, feeling awkward for a moment until the ginger-headed thief's gruff voice broke through the silence's barrier.

"Look, Lissa. If you really care about Frederick like you just confessed, why don't you tell him before Maribelle gets the chance? That way you would feel better and you let destiny take its course. If he shares the same feelings, then I wish you two, happiness. If he doesn't, then I guess it wasn't meant to be, but at least you could get closure."

Lissa pondered over Gaius' advice and struggled to choose which option she would commit. Would she bring up the courage to confess of how she felt despite the fear of being rejected or continue to glance at her unrequited love and endure the pain for the rest of her life? Will her relationship with Maribelle head south if she coveted the same man? Will she allow her sister at heart give the chance to court the man who she had been in love with forever while the elegant healer just started giving attention to him? Her eyebrows furrowed from thinking of picking the correct choice.

"I think that I'm going to have to build up the courage to tell him how I feel, even if Maribelle would hate me," Gaius smiled at the determined princess, stood up, and offered his hand to her which she happily accepts.

"Thank you so much, Gaius! I feel much better now that I've talked to you."

"Before you leave, I want to give you a good luck gift," his face went down close and pecked her on her tearstained cheek.

Lissa's eyes widened in astonishment and blushed furiously. She looked down in embarrassment, earning a chuckle from her thieving friend. She smiled, gave him a slight nod and mouthed, "Thank you."

When they were heading back after their heartwarming and supporting conversation, they stopped at their tracks to look into the disapproving gaze of the almighty and top class knight, Frederick. The fair haired princess's breath hitched and heartbeat stopped by the sight of her first love, looking at her with displeasing eyes, but what caught her off guard was there was another emotion that she couldn't describe. Could it be that he had seen Gaius giving her a kiss or did he overheard her secret? Will he blow up on the sugar loving man like last time? Her mouth hung open to speak, but before she could tell him that he was misinterpreting the whole situation, he had already turned his back towards her and left the scene.

Her heart broke into a million pieces until there was nothing left but dust when she just watched him leave like a fool. Her eyes were becoming misty once more and allowed one tear to trickle down her cheek. There was nothing left to repair her damaged heart or make things better. He would never be able to look at her the same way he usually did. Gaius looked hopeless to make Lissa feel any better and clenched his fists; he was without a doubt angry of how the knight had hurt his dear friend.

"I'm sorry for making this situation worse than it used to be. That bastard dared to make the only woman who ever loved him cry without giving the care in the world! Some knight in shining armor he really is."

"Don't worry about it, Gaius. You just tried to help me out, and I'm grateful for that. It just shows me that he doesn't share the same feelings I have for him. I really am worthless then, but I at least know how he feels for me: his duty to protect," more tears flowed down from her tormented eyes.

"You're not worthless! You're the princess of Ylisse. You're royalty while Frederick is just a knight in some high class rank! You don't need to have the same traits as the others to prove your worth, as long as you are you. You're like a river of chocolate that we need to fight in order for you to keep flowing. Now that just shows how valuable you really are to me," he wipes off more of her flooding tears on her heart shaped face with his gloved hand.

"Thanks for comforting me in my time of need. You really are one of my dear and closest friends," she gives him a hug before running back to camp to find her first love to explain the situation before anybody could find about the misunderstanding about Lissa and Gaius.

Lissa searched high and low to find Frederick; it seems that supper was already over and everyone else went inside their tents to retire for the night. She already looked inside Frederick's tent only to find a sleeping bag that hasn't been used since the morning. She explored the other side of the forest and spotted a muscular figure practicing sword fighting and she knew immediately that it was none other than him; he wasn't wearing his heavy armor as usual, he wore an elegant tucked in shirt which showed off his broad chest, making Lissa to drool for. She was about to raced towards him and explains his confusion of the situation until the troubadour appeared and began to talk to him. The blonde noblewoman ran towards the closest tree next to her and hid as she eavesdropped attentively.

"Lady Maribelle, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Lissa because I haven't seen her after her confrontation against you, did you found her?"

Frederick had a grimacing look across his strikingly handsome face and looked hesitant to answer her, causing Lissa to feel ashamed of herself. Maribelle smiled as though she enjoyed his disfavored expression about the young and chirpy sister of Chrom, the new royal heir of the kingdom of Ylisse. Lissa felt a sharp knife of betrayal just stabbed her in the back by her sister at heart. It seems that she had thought of her as a disturbance since she also knew that she absolutely crazy for the gallant knight. She began to regret for revealing her big secret to her and giving that aristocratic girl her trust.

"No, I'm sorry. I have no information about her that I can give you," he stated with indifference, causing Lissa to wince.

"I really do hope that she's okay, but as long as that 'trustworthy' rat-of-a-friend of hers is still with her and are having a great time with each other, then I guess there's nothing to worry about."

"Knowing that your closest friend is still in the woods with that sugar craving, thieving scoundrel doesn't seem to worry you, does it, milady," Frederick's eyebrows furrowed together.

"As long as she's okay and is protected by him, I can sleep like baby without having the care in the world, but I'm not really here to discuss of my darling Lissa's whereabouts. In fact…I was looking for you," the golden haired woman moved suggestively closer to him, making Lissa to growl in jealously and frustration.

She placed her hand on his bare chest as she continued to look into his dark coal orbs with her fluttering and lustful ones. Frederick didn't look reluctant to step away from her and instead he allowed her hands to roam around his body. Lissa watched in horror and disbelief, but didn't pull her eyes away no matter how hard or wish she tried. The courage that was built up and fired up passionately in her soul was washed away and replaced it with fear and anguish. She had to get out of there, but her body wouldn't obey her mind's orders and that was when she had lost it when Maribelle was about to stand on her toes in her stylish boots in order to place her soft lips on Frederick's.

Lissa dashed out before she could see those two lips connect with one another. She covered her face when tears started streaming down again. Frederick has made his choice to stay with the right woman while she would have to endure the pain of her unrequited love for the rest of her days. Gaius did predict that it may end as a painful tragedy and he was correct; there was no point of telling him about what happened between her and the larcenous man. She silently cried for the rest of the night until she fell asleep.

The darkness of the night was replaced by the luminous beam of daybreak and the heart-broken princess was the first one to wake up before anyone else. She wanted to take a stroll through the forest, so she could push down the feeling of despair and suffering by listening to the wilderness's peaceful sounds. She closed her eyes to feel the light breeze of the wind on her pale face, trying to blow away her troubles. As she walked further into the desolated forest, she came across a river and examined her face through her reflection. She noticed how the tears had dried and marked on her cheeks, her nose red from all the constant crying, and what seemed to surprise herself was the deep of agony was shown through her steel gray eyes which was always so alive with enthusiasm.

She pulled out her golden locks from her common hairstyle and rained down on her back. She had never released them even once so it was almost a huge difference for her. Even with that action, she still felt insignificant; she cupped her hand to contain a puddle of water and poured it on her face to wash away her dried up tears, but couldn't wash away the emptiness of her eyes.

The only man she had ever loved was in another woman's arms, and she would never tell him how she felt for him that drove her nearly insane. At least that he has finally found his everlasting happiness in someone else, even if that person wasn't her. As long as he's happy then she'll try to be, even if it kills her slowly from the inside. The woman of his life was none other than her best friend, and she'll try to support the two people who meant so much to her. Maribelle may have a tough characteristic that others may find annoying and dislike it, but she could slowly warm up to them, so Lissa was positive that she could make him happy.

Back from her morning walk, she came face to face with Frederick, who simply stared at her into her very soul. Lissa was stunned at first when she saw him right in front of her and her heart swelled up with mixed emotions such as love, hurt, and grief. Grief conquered against the other emotions; her eyes evaded his own and wander off to various directions before staring firmly at the ground. She could feel his stern gaze on her, making her giddy and uncomfortable at the same time. An uneasy silence lingered on for a couple more seconds then Lissa was the first one to break it by walking past him, without taking in one last glimpse at him.

For a moment there, his stone cold eyes also looked somewhat dazed. Maybe he was just taken back with her different hairstyle? Maybe it didn't look good hanging close to her small facial feature? It didn't matter anyways; he has a thing for Maribelle, so of course he wouldn't care of what she wore or what she did with her hair. She seemed to be attracting a whole lot of attention since she felt everyone eyeing on her, making her regret her decision of letting her golden hair out from its childish pigtails.

As she walked past by them, she gave them fake smiles, but it seems that her eyes that had lost the spark to shine, gave it away. Lissa came to cross paths with the aristocratic lady, who observes at her strange behavior with empathy. That only made her feel worse than ever before, to look at the face of the woman who stole the heart of her first love. She had lost the battle of earning his love to her dearest friend, out of all of the other women in this world. She continued to look at her feet, avoiding her chestnut gaze before continuing walking away.

"Lissa, darling, I believe that we should talk about something important. This is about Frederick," the tormented girl swallowed her trapped heart in her throat, falling to the pit of her stomach when the topic about the valiant and noble knight rose to the surface.

"You need to know that I'm…!"

"You don't have to say anything, Maribelle. I'm okay about it now. I give up my dream of being Frederick's wife to you and I swear that I will get over him at some point, but just promise me that you'll make him happy while I can't fulfill that role. You both have my full support and I wish for your happiness," Lissa dashed off after giving the stunned elegant lady blessing to be him.

The princess could hear her calling her name repeatedly from the distance, but she continued running, so she could be by herself. She pushed the flap of her tent to open and laid down on her sleeping bag, staring into nothing; she felt hollow inside. She heard someone entering her tent without permission; all she wanted was to be left alone without anyone bothering her.

"Lissa, it's me Robin."

"What is it that you want," Lissa rose from the ground to look at her brother's betrothed/tactician.

"We need to talk about Maribelle, Gaius, and Frederick."

"Why should we? It has nothing to do with me."

"I don't think that you should say that, because when Gaius came back without you, Frederick pretty much went berserk and punched him, waking up everyone in the entire camp. He thought he had abandoned you somewhere in the woods, but that only lasted for a few moments and they were close to brawling with each other until Vaike checked up on you then everything went back to normal. You sure were one heavy sleeper. Even Chrom panicked when he heard about your 'disappearance'," Lissa paid super attention and her eyes dilated when she heard her story and the uprising conflict between the knight and the thief.

"I haven't seen Gaius since last night. I should go check up on him."

"He just has a busted lip, but other than that, he's alright so you don't have to worry about him," Robin grabbed her to prevent her from leaving by the hand.

"It's my entire fault. I'm the one who caused this to happen. If only I had just confess and told him there, then none of this would've happened," Lissa whispered, felling guilty for her absurd actions.

"That you're in love with Frederick. Damn, I can't believe how dense that guy can really be!"

"I pretty much made it obvious, huh? But he's with Maribelle, so I don't stand a chance anymore," she slumped back to the floor, feeling depressed once again.

"That's another reason why I want to talk to you about. Maribelle isn't in love with Frederick. She's only pretending to be interested in him, so you can get jealous and finally confess to him once and for all."

"What?"

"That's why she's been around him almost the entire day. Since you tend to act rashly at times, she went along with the plan of the women here except Sully to help get with him."

Lissa was taken back, shocked by the impact of the unexpected news. So her closest friend was just acting the entire time, trying to help her to get that consuming feeling out of her chest and there she was thinking the worst of her. That explains why she was acting all flirtatious towards Frederick at this point, meaning that she had noticed her return last night and must have followed her to get to him first.

Remorse devoured up her soul for she had been blind and deaf to believe or listen to her part of what she wanted to converse about. She has been horrible and disrespectful, hurting the people who were very important and hold dear to. Tears of regret were bottling up, but she had enough of the ridiculous crying and needed to correct the mistakes she made.

"I know what I should do, Robin. It's about time that I get the guts to declare to the guy I love," Lissa stood up with the determined look spreading across her face and marched out from her tent towards the knight who was inside his tent and occupied with a small object in his hand which was shaped like a… like a ring!

She did remember from one time that Frederick told her to wait for a while and had took about thirty minutes to look for something that he secretly saw in a jewelry store from a village they passed by. Could it be just her imagination or is it really happening? Who was the lucky woman to be proposed by the marvelous and heroic man?

She was afraid that she may not be that woman, but she needed to release her anxiety by letting her confined emotions out. If she wasn't going to go through it, then she may never get the chance again. Her voice sounded cheerful when she spoke, but trailed off when she took in his sorrowful look in his black coal spheres; moreover, she noticed that he was still not wearing armor and his shirt's buttons were undone similar with the ribbon around his neck like always.

There she went; blushing like crazy and staring like a buffoon until she heard his strong and sturdy yet fretful voice.

"Milady, what are you doing here," Frederick quickly hid the ring behind his back.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for shouting at you for being so distrustful of Gaius. Just because that his reputation is stealing doesn't mean that you couldn't give him the chance to prove himself that he's a good friend and ally."

"When it comes to protecting you, I take my responsibility as a knight and your protector seriously," Lissa could feel her knees melting under his passionate, burning gaze.

"Also, there's nothing going on between him and me! The reason why he gave me a kiss on the check was because it was a good luck gift, some kind of power to get me brave enough to tell you that I lo…!"

Suddenly, the great knight seized her arm and tugged her into his broad chest, crushing her into his arms. Lissa's mouth hung open from the surprising force, her heart hammered with exhilaration against her rib cage and she could strangely hear it vibrating against his as she hugged him back. Her face was burning up by how close they are, but she never wanted the moment to last. This was what she had ever wanted and now she's going to make the best of it. She pulled away, alarming the man in her arms, tiptoed to get closer to his face, and crashed her soft lips onto his own.

Lissa sensed Frederick's staggered reflex, then slowly relaxed in her embrace and made her blood boiled and pulse fastened for a second when he kissed her in return. The princess boldly stuck her tongue into his moist cavern; he was startled until he moaned in approval and pleasure. Both tongues collided and caressed each other, lustfully exploring in each others' mouths, his large hands roamed around her back, her small gentle hands caressed from his silky hair to his build yet fleshly chest, earning a satisfying groan which gave her more confidence to try to please him more.

Before they realized, they were positioned on the ground as they continued kissing and roaming around each other's bodies. Lissa had already removed the metal under wire of dress, and sighed contently when she felt Frederick's lips bestowed butterfly kisses then his daring tongue savored her neck, which was right on top of her. His hands found the ribbon tied around on her slender waist, pulled the string to untie it, and left it discarded right next to her. The lust driven princess fumbled on taking off his shirt, which desperately annoyed her for covering his glorious body. Out of the blue before it was her turn to do the pleasing, he rose from the ground and backed away from her.

"We can't do this, milady. This isn't right for the both of us, especially for you. Please forgive me," Frederick began buttoning his shirt, leaving Lissa dazed and hurt.

She knew that the beautiful moment was too good to be true. For a while, she actually felt that she was actually a treasure that he was going to care and hold for. She had fallen from cloud nine to the hard ground by the hurt and rejection. She had enough of the pain she had to tolerate until the bitter end! She had enough of trying to get him to love her back only to get no success!

"No, no I can't do this anymore. I can't just pretend that this never happened between us! Can't you see I'm in love with you, that you're my first crush? No matter how I made SOOOO obvious, SOOOO many times, you just keep on finding ways to hurt me!"

Lissa stood up from her spot and ran out of the astonished knight after speaking out her thoughts. She got tired from running into the middle of the forest for the fourth time, and she slid down to weep in her crumpled state. To think that she was going stop her relentless sniveling and start smiling with her original spirited and bubbly personality. That was what she gets for believing in fairytales filled with extraordinary romances. She would never get her happily ever after alongside her knight in shining armor!

She felt water droplets on her pale arm and looked up to see the clear gray sky, crying along with her. Her tears were mixed with the rain, her golden locks were drenched, and her yellow corset dress clung tightly on her body which showed off her curves when she stood up. She closed her eyes to feel and become one with the rainfall; she suddenly felt two strong muscular arms wrapped around her small waist. Her figure stiffened, but eased onto him; she immediately knew who was holding her. Frederick placed his lips close to her ear, whispering, "I'm sorry."

"Why should you apologize, Frederick? It's me for being so selfish and expecting that you would think of me the same way I think of you. You were just doing your job of protecting me. Just let me be by your side as a friend, please," Lissa's voice quavered, her back still facing towards him.

"It's MY fault for causing you so much pain. I have failed to shield you from a broken heart. How can I be a perfect husband for you and promise to never hurt you?"

"You mean… my dream of marrying you is finally going to come true? Do you mean it," the fair haired cleric twisted her upper body to peek behind the man who clung to her tightly.

Her light gray eyes held a tint of hope sparkling at him, thinking that her ears were being deceived. Frederick's expression was sincere of his feelings. His answer was a light kisses on her damp cheek to her bare shoulder which her dress was slightly ruffled by his groping hands back at his sleeping tent.

That was good enough response; she completely turned her entire soaked body around, and she could see herself in his loving dark eyes. Next, it was his move to crush his lips onto hers, making Lissa's knees to fail, but she was grateful that she was trapped in his firm embrace. She felt like she could soar above the beyond with the power of happiness and love. The ultimate action he carried out made her assumed that it was just all in her head, the amazing sight she had ever set eyes on! He knelt on the wet, muddy ground and pulled out a gorgeous ring.

"I was certain one time that all the time we've spent together, that you had fallen for me. After I knew you so well until Maribelle was all over on you," Lissa joked.

"I swear to you that Lady Maribelle means nothing to me, but an ally. I suppose it was a complete waste of time for finding twelve different ways to tell you. You had known me so well," Frederick chuckled at her wry humor.

"I don't mind about Maribelle, because thanks to her and my other friends, at last I could tell you how much you mean to me. I could finally realize my dream of becoming your wife. Well, twist my arm!"

"I'm happy if you're happy and it's my pleasure, milady," the courteous, great knight slid the ring in her slender finger, his dark orbs showing the same amount of intense bliss and love like hers.

"Since I'll be your wife sooner after the war, you have to start calling me Lissa."

"Very well…Lissa."

To seal the deal of their engagement, Frederick went back on his two feet and both lovers kissed passionately, their feelings were shown by their gentle touch on one another. They gave no importance to the rain or to the fact that they were soaked to the skin. His large hand supported her fragile neck, bringing their lips closer in the intimate contact while his other entire arm bind around her waist, her hands glided down his open, fleshly, water dripping chest.

Lissa yelped then giggled when her fiancé picked her up and cradled her in his muscular swathe. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes in content. Her desire has eventually come true and would always be happy if the man she loved and engaged to was by her side through thick and thin.

"So what did you think of my hairstyle," the golden-haired cleric reopened her silver gray eyes.

"You've always looked beautiful in my eyes, but I preferred you with your pigtails on for now, Lissa."

"When I thought that you never looked at me as a woman, I thought that I was worthless and pathetic weakling."

"You are not worthless, Lissa. In fact, you give me strength to keep on fighting till the bitter end just to see your radiance shine through our darkest days. I fight to keep you alive and safe from the evil's vicious grasp, my love. I rather be slaughtered and die before I let anyone hurt you," Frederick furrowed his eyebrows when he heard his love speaking such nonsense.

"I'd rather die if anything ever happens to you," the golden haired princess debated.

"I guess that we both agree that we would fight together to keep each other safe and our kingdom."

"I love you," she beamed along with her future husband.

Lissa's knight in shining armor captured her lips into another passionate kiss one last time.

* * *

**I hoped that you loved my first Fire Emblem fanfiction, and I'm pretty sure that I'll be making more of them. My inspiration, my new favorite game of all time, my inspiring music, and the cute pairings that I enjoyed of pairing them up!**

**FAVORITE PAIRINGS IN FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING:**

**(Female) Avatar-Chrom**

**(Female) Avatar-Lon'qu**

**Chrom-Sumia**

**Frederick-Lissa**

**Olivia-Lon'qu**

**Lucina-Inigo**

**Maribelle-Donnel (Donny)**

**That's it so far, but I'll continue finding other pairings since I'm a fan of romance and I want new members in my game! PixieDustRed OUT! ^-^**


End file.
